Dragón rojo
by Victoria xxx
Summary: —Parece que te has olvidado de tu esposo— le sisearon en el oído. La chica bien podría haberse caído de la silla, pues juraba no haber escuchado esa voz en años. Los años que había pasado casada con Ronald, para ser más exactos—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?
1. Dragón Rojo

Dragón rojo

"Tu boca siempre me daría de beber, pero pasaremos sed".

Se aplica rubor en el rostro y ya está lista para salir. El reflejo que se adivina en el espejo no es el de ella, pero no le importa porque no está dispuesta a caer en la foto de la chica que realmente es, ni siquiera quiere acercarse a la categoría mientras los tacones resuenan constantes en la acera, dispuesta a pedir el primer taxi que se le acerque.

Cuando llega a la taberna el calor le inunda el cuerpo (y eso que aún no ha bebido una gota), ve al hombre con una guitarra posicionarse en el foro mientras acomoda el micrófono a la altura de su cabeza, su cuerpo parece más bien el de alguien que disfruta llegar a su casa a ver la tele y comer palomitas, pero eso no importa porque no vive de su cuerpo. Hermione sacude su cabeza mientras un suspiro le abandona el pecho, es tan doloroso que necesita un momento para recomponerse, alcanzando la barra mientras le sonríe al cantinero.

Él no la conoce, pero ese es el punto: pasar desapercibida. Bien pudo haber ido a cualquier bar en el mundo mágico y dejarse apapachar por cualquier persona conocida, sonreír con ellos, beber con ellos y volver hasta su casa acompañada de abrazos y palabras bonitas.

Pero ella no quería eso, quería beberse el dolor que debió haber aflorado semanas atrás cuando encontró la respuesta a las ausencias de Ronald. ¡Pero claro que estaría ausente! La preciosa carita pelirroja de la niña que le devolvía la mirada desde el umbral era motivo suficiente; Ron pudo haberle dicho que era de cualquiera de sus hermanos, pero al menos en eso le había contado la verdad. La niña (no recordaba su nombre, o tal vez sí pero no lo traería a su memoria) era su hija.

¿Quién lo sabía? Era muy probable que solamente ella, pero no importaba, porque el hecho de que nadie lo supiera no la desaparecía.

Pidió un Martini porque podría estar despechada pero quería disfrutarlo, no se iría de ahí sin encontrar cómo devolverle el favor a su esposo. Entonces el hombre empezó a tocar una canción que ella recordaba de otro pelirrojo (para variar), era una canción perfecta para la guitarra que portaba, incluso para la voz que salía de su pecho, viéndolo así incluso parecía guapo "es solo porque tiene una guitarra, Hermione" se recordó y la sonrisa se le vino al rostro, había un estudio que comprobaba la atracción de las mujeres hacia los hombres que –efectivamente – tocaban la guitarra. Bien, ni en eso podía considerarse inculta.

—Parece que te has olvidado de tu esposo— le sisearon en el oído. La chica bien podría haberse caído de la silla, pues juraba no haber escuchado esa voz en años. Los años que había pasado casada con Ronald, para ser más exactos—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?

¿Esa no era una pregunta que _ella_ debía hacer? Finalmente el mago sangre limpia era él, ella simplemente volvía a sus raíces—. Visitando.

Juraría que no debería haber sonreído de esa manera, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se estiraran de la mejor forma posible, incluso podría decir que le estaba coqueteando… Abiertamente. Draco lo había notado, por supuesto que lo hizo, pues le imitó el gesto, mostrando sus dientes impecablemente blancos a través de la oscuridad provocada por la media luz—. ¿Bailas? — Se le escapó decirle, o tal vez no, tal vez quería hacerlo.

No estaba ni a mitad del asentimiento cuando él la estaba guiando hasta la pequeña pista de baile encontrada frente al cantante. Si le había preocupado que chocara con sillas y mesas mientras iban hasta allí, era claro que también le preocupaba la comodidad entre sus brazos, pues la veía de vez en cuando con la pregunta escrita en sus ojos grises.

Estaban tan cerca que no había manera de mezclar los olores que invadían el ambiente, pues en su nariz estaba solamente la frescura del masculino aroma, parecía como si una burbuja los envolviera, juntándolos hasta que ella terminó por descansar su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

La guitarra paró, el hombre rompió el hechizo que los contenía tan cerca y volvieron hasta la barra, las sonrisas para chistes que ella nunca pensó que él podía contar, la química burbujeando en su sistema mientras ella culpaba al alcohol de su aparentemente estado de ebriedad. Entonces ella encontró su venganza, ningún error sería permitido, pues él había sido (y esperaba que siguiera siendo) su enemigo.

—No me has dicho qué haces aquí— parecía hablar sobre el clima, el humo de los cigarrillos se juntaba con sus ojos, parecían dos bolas de cristal, en ellos, Hermione bien podría adivinar su destino, aunque nunca había sido buena en adivinación.

Sus ojos café se engancharon en los de Draco y ella volvió a sonreírle—, pero te lo dije, vengo de visita—, el hombre le sonrió, pero la negativa estaba en su gesto, le llenaba por completo el rostro de afiladas facciones que se había ido puliendo con los años: no le creía, para nada, pero hizo como si de hecho le creyera.

Tomó el vaso que probablemente contenía whisky o alguna cosa tan sofisticada como él y lo revolvió antes de seguir con su juego—, deberías visitar más seguido.

Ella lo hizo. ¡Claro que lo hizo! Porque era divertido estar con él, también porque concretaba una venganza, un dolor que le provocaría a su esposo más allá de lo que pudiera imaginarse, Ron que alguna vez creyó conveniente decir que preferiría ser besado por una araña que ver a su _mejor amiga_ saliendo con una serpiente. Nada más que la araña había sido un caso hipotético y la serpiente existía, es más, estaba frente a ella, contándole cualquier cosa que la mantenía justo en la punta del precipicio.

Los labios se encontraron en la tercera noche y ella sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, o mejor aún: que ella estaba besando al mundo.

Debió dejarlo entonces, regresar sus pasos hasta la oscuridad que compartía en la cama de su esposo, volver a los brazos que preferían sostener a otra mujer, que tenía al pequeño mundo del hombre, pero no pudo, porque ese beso le recordó qué era lo que realmente quería, la llenó de un deseo que creía perdido. Debió dejarlo o dejar que el abismo la consumiera, pero se quedó justo en medio, donde los tenía a ambos, pero no tenía a ninguno.

Al contrario, sus encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes: las citas en el ministerio que parecían coincidir en tiempo y lugar, lugares conocidos que desconocían su relación, miradas furtivas, sonrisas al mirarse a los ojos, besos silenciosos en lugares poco concurridos. Hermione nunca había tenido un amor tan dulce como aquel que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, podría haber pasado que en un principio con Ronald… No, Ron no había hecho eso por ella, ni siquiera en los primeros años, donde el amor debió haber sido sólido y constante, cálido y agradable como un abrazo en medio de la nieve, pero Draco lo era, entonces el pánico le entró en el cuerpo y la sofocó, hundiéndola en la realidad donde todavía estaba casada con aquel buen amigo de toda la vida, con ese amigo que le había roto un poquito el corazón.

—Es lo que hay— murmuró mientras el café se enfriaba entre sus manos. Ginny estaba frente a ella, pero la castaña no podía explicarle más allá de lo que su hermano había hecho. "Es lo que hay" era patético, casi como ella con sus ojos más opacos que días anteriores, con el moño despeinado de la nuca. ¿Cómo explicarle que había encontrado el amor lejos de su hermano?

¿Cómo se iba a explicar a ella misma que iba a perderlo?

Los pantalones le quedaban justos, la playera por el contario volaba en su pecho, volvía a estar en el bar que los había visto por primera vez y ella tenía que decirle la verdad, decirle lo que sentía y por qué no podía sentirlo.

El aroma de Draco la inundó mientras la abrazaba por detrás, besándole el cuello con el recibimiento que habían acordado en el primer momento—. Tenemos que hablar— la seriedad que pobló el rostro del hombre se lo dijo todo: él sabía lo que venía. Lo sabía y le dolía, le oprimía el pecho tanto como a ella.

—Dispara—. Aunque había sonreído, el gris de sus ojos seguía siendo triste.

Hermione se odió por los sentimientos que le provocaba, siendo que él le había regalado los mejores días de su vida, le había demostrado lo que se sentía ser amada. El amor de verdad. Entonces disparó.

Le contó sobre la niña de Ronald, sobre su venganza, sobre él y ella en la pista de baile de ese bar, sobre cómo se sentía con él y cómo no quería sentirse, porque no lo había planeado, simplemente había elegido la pared y se había estrellado con ella, no importaba lo demás (o al menos ella esperaba que no importara), pero entonces sus facciones cambiaron, sus ojos grises se suavizaron y se revolvió el cabello—, ¿por qué no lo dejas? —Musitó, lo dijo con las palabras más silenciosas que ella hubiera escuchado jamás.

—No puedo.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas ante la revelación que mermaba los sentimientos crecientes en su pecho.

— ¿Bailamos? —Le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó, porque necesitaba ese baile, porque necesitaba sobre todas las cosas volver a sentirlo. Necesitaba ese amor que vibraba entre ellos, era cierto que no podía dejar a Ron, que todo había sido una obra de teatro para un solo espectador y que ella se había aprovechado las tiras de piel que Draco le había dado para remendar su corazón.


	2. La que baila para ti

Había pensado en hacerlo un One-shot pero como agradecimiento a todos sus comentarios decidí seguirlo, solamente serán tres capítulos, y aquí traigo el segundo. Los títulos de los capítulos son canciones de Rozalén, espero que les guste.

 **La que baila para ti**

" _Seré mucho más valiente y cambiaré todo este barro por arena blanca, enterraré mis armas y te compadeceré"._

Había conseguido un departamento en las afueras de Londres, el ministerio había aceptado que tuviera trasladores para poder ir del trabajo a casa y viceversa, no se había despedido de Ron, no había podido hacerlo, no cuando su rostro conjuraba los recuerdos de un amor roto, de una tristeza instalada dentro de su pecho que le hacía suspirar al ritmo del romper de las olas en el mar.

La soledad y el silencio se camuflaban con las cajas apiladas, parecían pedir consuelo, o calor, aunque tal vez estuvieran implorando por ayuda, todo tan constante y silente, triste pero mejor después de haber aceptado la derrota.

No habían llegado _sus_ cartas, pero la voz de su hermana la había despertado con varias llamadas y aunque todas trabajaban con el mismo discurso ("no puedes pasar toda la vida encerrada", "la vida sigue", "Ron está preocupado"), ella había permanecido con la boca cerrada mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, después de cada llamada se preguntaba si estaba rota, si algo trabajaba mal con ella, si no era lo suficientemente buena, después intentaba recordar los gestos que Ron había tenido en sus años de casados, pero después de desenterrar los recuerdos volvía a llorar al darse cuenta de que todo había sido una farsa, desde sus sonrisas hasta el tacto que concluía con el mismo terror que uno siente cuando se ha salvado de tocar el fuego.

Quería maldecirlo como lo haría una bruja cualquiera, acabar con él desde dentro y romper uno a uno sus escudos, llenarle la casa de arañas o mandarle un vociferador con el secreto mejor guardado, así su rostro se pondría igual de rojo que su cabello y todos en el lugar de trabajo lo mirarían con intriga, a cambio le mandó los papeles del divorcio.

El folder de usanza muggle tenía todo lo necesario para poder mandarlo de vuelta a los tribunales para que todo terminara con la facilidad que había empezado.

Entonces llegaron las cartas.

Una por día.

No había duda de cómo había averiguado su paradero, ante la ley mágica y la muggle seguían siendo esposos, decirle a un hombre dónde vivía su esposa era un claro ejemplo de la gran confianza que le tenían, pero mientras las cartas llovían en el pórtico de su hogar, ella no podía creer que aún no se hubiese presentado, nunca funcionarían de esa manera, no cuando sus segundas oportunidades se limitaban a palabras encriptadas con rapidez en el papel, a veces ni siquiera eran legibles, pero un día le llegó una carta con solamente una palabra.

Una palabra que en otra ocasión le hubiera hecho saltar el corazón e ir corriendo hasta sus brazos con la sonrisa inexplicable que guardaba para las ocasiones especiales.

"¿Bailamos?"

Incluso estaba escrita con la caligrafía que utilizaba para documentos oficiales, redondeada en los bordes, parecía que cada letra florecía donde moría la otra, pero no parecía suya. Al contrario, tal vez alguien le hubiese pedido ayuda. Giró la nota un par de veces sin saber qué hacer, mordía su labio como si éste tuviera la culpa de toda su frustración, más terminó abriendo el bolígrafo que siempre cargaba con ella y contestó al reverso, sería fácil mandarla por medio de lechuza en ese lugar.

No fue hasta unos días más tarde cuando llegó la siguiente carta, aunque no era precisamente eso. De pie frente a su puerta se encontraba el hombre que había decidido partir su vida en dos, no llevaba a nadie más de su nueva familia, incluso parecía estar ahí con los ojos en un viaje desconocido al pasado; ella no estaba para el pasado, ni siquiera parecía confiar en el futuro, mucho menos si era él quien parecía querer guiarlo, pues él ya no estaba en sus planes aunque la carpeta siguiera con los documentos sin firmar. Los segundos pasaban mientras sus ojos se mantenían ahí, en la claridad de unos y el infinito desastre que habitaba los otros, estaban ahí, pero el pesado viento parecía querer alejarlos cada vez más, el silencio se colaba entre sus espacios vacíos y la quietud reinaba aunque la batalla se estaba librando.

Hermione fue la primera en bajar las armas, dibujó una bonita sonrisa en su rostro aunque el dolor se reflejaba en sus palabras—, es agradable volver a verte Ron, ¿cómo estás? —Rodeó el cuerpo masculino mientras el sonido titilante de las llaves aparecía como una cómoda melodía, no obtuvo respuesta hasta que abrió la puerta, invitándolo a pasar.

—Quien haya sabido de la falta de respuesta a mis cartas podría decir lo contrario— ella se giró muy lentamente, su semblante hablaba por ella: furia y tempestad se mezclaban, su cabello parecía el huracán—, así que he decidido venir.

La mujer respiró profundo, se tomó tres latidos para pensar su respuesta, buscando ser buena e inteligente—, tampoco obtuve respuesta a mi petición, no veo la razón de encontrar tiempo para poder contestarte— se encogió de hombros mientras recorría su hogar como quién lo conoce a ojos cerrados y aunque le ofreció agua, café o cualquier cosa que pudiera pasársele por la cabeza él negó cada uno de sus ofrecimientos.

Él parecía intranquilo en la superficie, pero notaba alguna pizca de furia en el interior (bastante tiempo había pasado con él para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía) —, por el contrario, parece que has estado mensajeándote con alguien más y has traspapelado las respuestas. "No seré yo la que baile para ti", dime Hermione, ¿con quién no vas a bailar? — Recordaba esas palabras, la única nota que había contestado, la de la bonita caligrafía y una que no había venido de él, pero entonces, ¿quién? Entrecerró los ojos mientras presionaba el botón de encendido de la cafetera, no tenía palabras, pero él decidió presionar —, también te has estado viendo con alguien, ¿no es así?

¿Por qué no podía contestar?, ¿qué era eso que mantenía las palabras dentro de su pecho? Intentó contar hasta diez, confundir sus pensamientos con el aroma del café que empezaba a fluir por toda su cocina, pero solamente un nombre se asomaba entre las cortinas de su memoria, alguien que había aparecido para salvarla en el momento adecuado hacía mucho tiempo ya:

 _Draco._

No había sido Ron quien le había propuesto confundir sus pasos, había sido Draco, pero su marido estaba ahí reclamándole algo de lo que ni siquiera tenía derecho. ¿Y por qué su corazón iba tan rápido? La sonrisa se le escapó sin poderlo evitar, de cualquier manera en esa guerra ella tenía las de ganar—, es cierto que no voy a ser yo quien baile para ti.

Lo vio explotar, sintió sus gritos antes de que empezaran y notó cómo ya no se encogía como lo hacía antes, ya no era culpable— ¡Y CON QUIÉN SE SUPONE QUE BAILES AHORA!

Seguramente él no espero que ella caminara hasta él con la sonrisa en el rostro, ni que le tocara el hombro o le hablara con la dulzura ensayada tiempo atrás, porque si tenía algo claro era que no se prestaría a su juego, era mucho más lista que eso, no por nada era una de las mejores brujas—. Creí que los papeles del divorcio habían dejado claro que ya no quiero seguir contigo, pero tú no has querido firmarlos para mantener la paz que podemos tener. Ron, es mejor dejar de hacernos daño, tienes una hija que necesita la figura de un padre, no del amante de su madre, necesita solidez y una felicidad constante.

Ella se mantenía ahí, su cuerpo brindándole calidez, sus cabellos castaños enroscándose como enredaderas en las hebras pelirrojas, aunque sus pensamientos se mantenían lejos, en las luces de un bar de la ciudad, el aroma de un hombre que había conseguido mantener lejos aunque lo necesitara en ese instante más que nunca, ahí, escondido entre las líneas que nadie decía estaba la pregunta: ¿vas a firmarlos?

Nunca le dijo que se fuera, pero lo hizo, no intentó besarla ni recuperarla, no dejó palabras dulces en sus oídos, ni promesas de amor en la mesa, tampoco le dijo que le daría su libertad, simplemente se fue con la furia a contraluz, la tristeza asomándose en los rincones de sus ojos, y una pequeña niña pelirroja en su corazón.

Hermione sabía que firmaría los papeles, la certeza latía constante en el silencio que deja el abandono, una vibración llena de resolución. La castaña abrazó la taza cerca de su pecho y sin saber por qué volvió a llorar; no había tristeza ni desolación, pero el vació se sentía tan real que calaba, le martilleaba la consciencia una y otra vez, cuando encontró las fuerzas para levantarse el café estaba frío y le sabía a amargura, incluso sus piernas flaquearon, pero lo hizo, porque necesitaba mandar una respuesta a alguien que estaba esperando por volver a bailar con ella.

No tenía pergaminos, pero una hoja bastaría para hacerle llegar una contestación de días atrás. Era cierto lo que le había dicho a Ron, pero había pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que parecía el momento perfecto para que alguien la invitara a volver a la luz.

Cuando Draco leyó la nota al día siguiente sonrió.

Era una palabra, una sola, pero se movía por el papel como una melodía, ahora tenía un motivo perfecto para seguir adelante, un sentido de pertenencia que antes no estaba ahí pero le gustaba sentir, había algo y sin saber por qué eso era mejor que nada.

Esperó a que el reloj diera la hora de comida y deslizó sus silenciosos pasos hasta el ascensor que ella utilizaría también (ese tiempo no había sido en vano), y aunque el silencio los había apresado, la energía que fluía entre los dos no podía ser negada, se miraban y ambos eran tormenta, se sentían pero todo parecía ir en su contra, ambos se encontraban sin palabras, pero él intentaba conjurarlas una y otra vez, entonces leyó la respuesta en los labios rosas de la mujer a su lado.

"Bailemos".


End file.
